Playing With Fire
by XConArtist
Summary: "You continue to play with fire, one day you're bound to be burnt" rings in Loke's dull life as a CEO of one of the most successful cooperation's, that is until the casual, easygoing Kagome crashes into his life. Now, choosing between love and his sinful secret he might burn in more than one way. Let the fire be lite.
1. Prologue

**Playing With Fire**

Prologue

Black, silky curtains that draped past the window, the sun peering though. Clothing thrown over the dark, wooden oak floors. Blood red satin sheets deranged off the bed. At the head of the bed, a crystallized mirror was mounted on the wall reaching the high ceilings to the floor. Sheets stained with white milky cum, below two individuals that laid breathless.

One was a blonde woman with perfectly shaped breast that were the size of antelopes. She was spread across the bed, legs crossed over as she delicately caressed the male beside her. He was motionless, legs gaped open trying to gain control of his breathe again.

She reached down towards his 10 inch member stroking gently. He winced with pleasure as she bent down, taking the stick in her mouth. Her tongue wrapped around the head, slowly but deliberately. Moving her head back and forth. Tongue gliding on his meaty shaft. Hips reacting in a forward motion as tense rose in his body with every motion.

Her mischievous, chocolate eyes met his fierce ones, as she gained ammunition on him. "Lu-Lucy...Oh God.._please_" he choked out, breaking into sweat within his climax. She tugged intensely on his ball sack, increasing each lick and suck she put on him. Releasing his cock from her hold, he screeched"Shiiiiiit!", unloading his cum on her tender breast.

Losing his breath and strength, he closed his eyes. She grin pleasingly, licking some of his cream off her lower lip. Then reaching for her black maxi dress, easing on the bed.

As she finished slipping her left black heel on, she stood straightening the length of her dress. She caught a glimpse of his eyes on her, as she grabbed her handbag heading for the door. With her hand on the knob, she spoke gently "Loke, no matter who you fuck to erase the sin you made from your mind. Trust me when I say, you and I are forever bonded to burn in hell together. You continue to play with fire, my dear brother. One day you are bound to get burnt".

The air was suffocating him with the lingering word drifting through it, she walked right out the door with a smirk on her face.


	2. Chapter 1: Azaleas

**Playing with Fire**

Chapter 1: Azaleas

Blasting the radio in her beaten up red truck, she sang off-key to _Umbrella_. Her black ponytail, swayed to the beat as her dark chocolate eyes glued to the road ahead. Her red plaid shirt was unbuttoned, exposing the white tank top underneath. Faded, ripped blue jeans with black and white sneakers that were stained with black smudge patches.

Slipping the car to a stop as the light changed from yellow to red. Across the seat, sat the McDonald's bag with a big-mac, chicken salad with ranch dressing, and on the side a diet coke. She took a sip of the soda, before placing it back down to take off down the street.

She turned into the lot of her shop, "Higuarashi Flowers", spotting her best friend jutting across the parking lot. Parking in her spot; she jumped out the truck, grabbed her lunch and headed into the store.

Two hours after Lucy left him with that lingering thought, he had showered and put on his black sweats. Loke snatched his black iphone off the night stand, heading out to his gym room.

When he arrived he hit the treadmill first, repeating . His thoughts wondered upon a brunette he met a few days ago. The way the red dress complemented her curves, leaving an impression. The images of him and her in the bed becoming one were interrupted by Lucy words from earlier.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he concentrated on the 25 minutes he had left before going out.

"Kagome!" her friend exclaimed, placing the last rose into the bouquet.

Running her fingers through her dark brunette hair with bleach, blonde dye tips on the ends. It hung shortly below her shoulders. She wore a tan beaded blouse, that was laced on the arms. White jeans that fit perfectly on her butt matched with white sandals that showed of her newly pedicured feet.

"Hey Sango" Kagome chuckled a little, setting her lunch behind the counter "What are your plans for the big day?". "Nothing much, watching over the kids while Miroku leaves for the job". Kagome laid down her pen, staring into her eyes "You have got to be kidding, _right_? I mean it's Valentine's Day. Let me watch the kids and you guys reserve a dinner for the night".

"No! I want you to go out and mingle, I mean him and I can always do something later on anyways" Sango protested. "Sango.." Kagome said, giving her a look. "Kagome I mean it. Go out and have fun" Sango demanded, standing up and walking into the storage room.

Kagome sighed, going back to recording the orders from yesterday.

Loke finished dressing in his navy blue cashmere sweater that underneath lied white polo with his family's crest imprinted on the right. Ironed khaki pants matched with black dress shoes.

Grabbing his keys, he headed for his mustard yellow mustang. Putting the car in reverse, he took off down the road to get away from the madness.

Kagome gazed through the window as the clock ticked slowly. Sighing, she laid her pen down and walked outside. "It'll get better. I just know it will" she tried relieving herself from the slow day.

A white truck came into the parking lot, marked "Flower Arrangements". Out jumped a man with pinkish spiked hair. He wore a white, baggy jumpsuit with his companies symbol attached to his right arm. His name tag reading "Natsu Dragneel". Walking over towards Kagome, he pulled out a blue pen from one of his pants pockets.

"Good morning. You must be " he smiled, "We have your order of red roses in the back. If you could sign, we could get started on unpacking them". She smiled back taking the pen to sign quickly and handed it back to him. "Thank you". He nodded, returning back to the truck to begin unpacking the shipment.

Loke was at a red light, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, glancing out the different businesses on the block. As he gazed the shops to find one which interested him, Higurashi's Flowers had caught his eyes. Turning on his left blinker, he jumped into the turning lane towards the shop.

As the light turned green, he hit the gas and closed in towards the shop.

Meanwhile, Kagome was carrying the last boxes of roses into the store when she heard a clash in the shop. She dropped the flowers, running to see if everything was okay.

"Sango. Sango!" Kagome screamed as she found the fallen mess of flowers and Sango's motionless body. Sango grunted as she was touched by Kagome. "I think you should go home, okay? Get some rest alright". Sango protested "No, I-I can't leave you here alone I-" Kagome interrupted, "need to go home and rest. Please Sango, as a friend I am worried about your health right now. I want you to go home and rest in bed for now, okay?". She nodded and Kagome helped her stand watching her walk to the employee room sulkily.

Realizing she dropped the roses, she ran out the shop to find them ran over. Hovering over them was a man she didn't recognize. Without thought, she approached him.

Loke glanced up to notice someone walking towards him. He noticed the confusion in her face although she kept a smile on trying to hide it. He was the first to speak, "I am so sorry about the roses, I will pay back all of the damages my car made".

She was dumbfounded by his apology, but also his appearance. His hair was a golden brown that had a soften look about it. His face was shaved, not a strand or scars after words. His eyes were also a warningly brown that made you lose concentration. He had a fit body which wasn't to see, although it was completely exposed. He was dressed neatly, sporting the 'I am rich' look. Although she didn't mind that factor.

"Hello? Hello!" he called, bringing her back to reality. "Hi" she blushed embarrassingly pushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear. _Did I just literally try that move?_ "Um..yeah so can I buy some roses?" he asked, clearing his throat. "Y-yeah of course. We are a flower shop, so yes you can buy flowers here" she answered, feeling stupid after hearing the reply. She waited for him to laugh, but instead he cracked a smile saying "After you".

As the two walked into the store, Loke eyes wandered around. The walls were accented with violet flowers underneath a coat of soft lavender. The lighting enchanted the rich fragrance of faint smell of flowers, illuminating from the outside and the unique gallery lights that were installed into the ceiling.

Across the wall, lined the flowers in alphabetical order which curved the corner of the wall. On the opposite side, sat the desk Kagome was working at shortly before chaos arose.

She turned towards him, "What kind of flowers are you looking for? We have all kinds". "Which do you prefer?" he questioned, wondering how the light fell softly on her skin, enlightening her casual appearance. "Well, I personally love the Azaleas. They remind me of pure, sweet innocence not something you usually see these days. Although the Roses are our main salers".

He smiled, watching her plush lips slightly move. _What would they taste like? Can you describe her kiss like an angel's kiss?_ He found he was going an interest of a girl no woman he had just met only a few minutes ago. Loke decided he was going enjoy the moments he was going to spend with her. "I'll take four dozen of the Azaleas please." He finally stated, pulling out a hundred.


	3. Chapter 2: It's Not A Date

**Playing With Fire**

**Chapter 2: It's not a date, okay?**

Kagome lead him towards the cash register, taking the hundred and inserting his order when Sango came out behind the corner. As Kagome made contract, "Sango, can you finish his order while I go get four dozen of the Azaleas?". Sango nodded, "Sure. Don't take to long though".

Kagome grew a slight smile before disappearing behind the corner. Loke eyes were on her, but soon drifted towards Sango with remembrance. She was her! The lady he met a few nights ago in the bar, or at least looked like her.

Sango caught his attention, snapping back to the present. "So..you are buying four dozen Azaleas? The lady must be very special or male depending on your sexuality. Trust me, I'm not judging, true love comes in no specific shape, form, gender, or race". He smiled awkwardly, making Sango giggle a bit. "There actually just for decoration, I have no one special at the moment. It's just she intrigued me into buying them". Sango agreed, "Kagome has that way with people, she always has. Just wish more people didn't take that for granted".

_Her name is Kagome, huh. That's a beautiful name. Sounds like some flower, although she is better than any flower the world could ever create. Wait, what am I saying? No thinking. God, I'm a- _"Wait what do you mean?" he bluntly asked, shifting back his attention. "Um well that's classified, but if you ever want to come see her again. You know where to find her" Sango smirked, giving him his receipt as Kagome came back holding the Azaleas.

"Here you are sir, I hope you have a good day" She grinned. "Thanks, you too" Loke replied, walking out the door.

They watched as he stepped into his car and drove off, before Kagome confronted Sango, "Alright what did you tell him?". Sango chuckled a little, "Nothing much. I just asked him about who the roses were for. Pretty certain I insulted him a little by calling him as gay. Though he asked about you, but of course I said 'It's classified' so you have nothing to worry about". Kagome raised her eyebrow deciphering whether to believe her or not. She sighed, "Alright if you say it's nothing then it must be nothing", getting a bit excited "But did he _really_ asked about me?". Sango nodded, fangirling with Kagome that rang through the store.

Driving in the car, Loke's mind was drifting back to Kagome. The way had made her shine, her irresistible body, and not to mention that personality of hers. She was different from any of the girls he had met before (well, fucked before), but he felt differently about her. Loke definitely knew he was coming back again to see her, to get to know her, and maybe just maybe get her in bed. No scratch that.

Shaking his head, he turned left heading back towards his house.

Later that night, Kagome threw her keys on the kitchen counter. Grabbing a Sprite out of the fridge, she plopped on the couch turning on Fox 5 News. For the first few minutes she listened to it, but found herself lost in her thought. Lost in Loke.

His golden brown hair that looked fluffed and his athletic toned body that was shown through the clothes he wore. Wait what was she thinking? He probably had a girlfriend, or fiancee. Hell, he could have a wife, but tries to deceive women by not wearing the ring. She already had enough drama in her life, she didn't need more.

Sighing, she got up off the couch heading for her bathroom. Once there she took a beige towel out of the laundry cabinet, stepping into the shower.

Loke sat in his room, staring at the beautiful view of Las Vegas Boulevard. He wore nothing but his black basketball shorts. Getting himself in his bed, he dozed off with the thought of Kagome on his mind.

Kagome was blow drying her hair, humming 22. Her pink silky pajama shorts, blended with her tanned legs as she kept crossing and uncrossing them. Finally she gave her hair a last shake, before it fell gently over her shoulders and onto her silky pink tank top that had a red bow attached on the top of it. Turning out the light, she found her way to the soft bed, closing her eyes and falling to sleep.

She stood in front of me. Black, sexy lingerie that made me drool. She had bent down, giggling, releasing my hard on from my briefs. She gently started stroked it before placing her mouth on the tip of the head.

Moving her tongue around the head, she got a moan from me. Which seemed to please her. She took it in her mouth, inch by inch moving deeper down. He grew louder and louder as she filled her mouth with his shaft. He pulled on her hair, before jerking her head furiously against himself. "Oh God! Shit..This is..Fuck!" he gasped between breathes, "I'm..gonna..c-cum".

She moved from my cock, pushing my down onto the bed. I was quickly moving my hand up and down it, as she hovered above him. The second she slid him into her, he came squirting it into her belly. As he collapsed, she began pumping up and down on him, making him hard again. "Kagome..please..I'm gonna to cum ag-" He began cumming shortly again inside he-

Loke sprung up in the darkness, gasping for air. Gasping for closure. Gasping for Kagome.

That morning was a rough one. Loke didn't get anymore sleep after that dream. He had went to take a shower and change into a white muscle tank and some blue basketball shorts. He shoved his feet into white tennis shoes, grabbed his phone and sprinted down towards his gym hoping to get her off his mind for a bit.

Kagome had woken up, brushed her teeth and changed into a tan cardigan, white tiger graphed tank, and faded blue jeans. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun as she went into her fridge, grabbing the milk and butter. She was cooking pancakes, hopefully chocolate chip pancakes.

She was flipping them, as soon as her phone rang. Sliding across the floor towards the wall phone, she answered "Hello?". "Ah, Sango. What's going on?" What do you mean he _was_ there?". "What do you mean he's coming here?!". "God Sango you rea-..And she hung up".

Why was he there? Why is he coming here? What does he- I smelt something burning. "Oh Shit!" Kagome cursed, running back towards the pancakes. Tossing the pan onto another burner, she was switched the oven off and caught her breathe. She moved over to the couch, lying with her knees up praying.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. It had to be him she thought, before going towards the door. Looking through the peephole, she noticed him trying to fix his hair and clothing. She couldn't help but laugh, before opening it.

"Hi" he said embracing her smile. "Do you need something" she asked, trying to sound polite. "Would you like to go get coffee sometime? To talk about maybe becoming partners in business, of course" Loke replied, running his fingers through his hair trying not to look nervous. "Sure, but it's not a date" Kagome stated, "We are just going to talk business".

Smirking, "Yeah only business. I'll see you tomorrow at the flower shop around 8 to pick you up", before she could reply he left down the hall. Closing the door, she slid to the ground, murmuring "It's not a date..Nope it's definitely not a date..".


	4. Chapter 3: Lucy Part 1

**Playing With Fire**

**Chapter 3: Lucy Part 1**

Kagome was up by the time the clock blinked 7 o'clock the next morning. The sun lit the room behind the blinds that weren't even open. She climbed out of bed, slipping on her favorite denim jeans and a wrinkled black I Love LA shirt. She pulled her hair into a messy bun before heading downstairs.

Once there she flipped on the television to watch the local news before entering the kitchen. She grabbed the snack packed carrots out of the fridge and began to eat, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she managed as she swallowed a carrot. "Hey K. It's Sango". "Oh hey. what's up?" she asked gently placing her carrots on the counter. "Well if you don't mind, I'd like to come over and talk". "Yeah sure...is something the matter?" the concern of her voice rang through the phone even though she tried to stop it. "Y-..I'll come over in about twenty. Bye Kagome.". Before she could reply she heard only the beeping of the ended call. She sighed as she grabbed the bag of carrots and found her way to the sofa.

Lucy arrived at Loke's place around 7:15. she had on tight leather jeans, black stilettos, and a cheetah printed crop top. "Loke, I'm here" she knocked, almost screaming. Moments went by before she swept the spare key from under the mat and entered the house.

She was by the staircase when Loke noticed her. "Lucy? What are you doing here and how did you get in?". He eased down the steps, cautious not to get to close. He watched her expression change as she slowly thought hat to say. "Like I don't know where your spare keys are located and it's that time again". Great time to change those locations. Again.

"But we just saw each other last week" he stated trying to keep the annoyance out his voice. "Yes, but I've been so lonely since then and decided it's time to play" she smirked rubbing on his chest. "I missed you so much" she whispered in his ear. "H-hey Lucy that seems fun, but you know I don't feel up to it today. I've got a really important date tonight. You see?" he said nervously, trying to escape her grasp.

She took hold of his face and placed a kiss on him. Small enough to be considered innocence but powerful enough to bring a man to his knees. She knew his weakness. What to do to get what _she_ wanted. What brought him to his knees. What made her _intoxicating_.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth grabbing her ass in the process. Their mouths searched, took, and pleaded for more. He yanked off her crop top, tossing it to the side before taking her breast in his palms. She hadn't worn a bra today, but then when did she ever? The thought of it brought a smirk to his face.

Running his thumb over her tight, pink nipple of hers before taking her in his mouth. She jerked against him, moaned in pleasure, and clawed him aching for more. He was devouring her and she was more than willing to be eaten by this lion.

Lucy wanted him inside her in more than one way. Her slim fingers gently rubbed his erection in the hem of his basketball shorts. Letting out a soft groan to the delicate graze of his tips, his head fell back. Grinning in approval, she knelled to the floor and slid his shorts down his ankles. Then eased back on her tippy toes, brushing her lips on his barely connecting them. A laugh let out as she felt his shutter against her.

The touch of her lips gave his an electric shock that shot through his body and set him on the brink of cumming. His breathe was ragged, his mind filled with all the ways he could take her right then and now. He felt the pull and nibble she gave to him on his ear. Chest to chest. Heat to heat. They met on every accord. He met his fierce golden gaze with hers. God, her eyes were beautiful. He growled in a low voice with a slight touch from her before tearing her leathers from her leg and grounded her against the wall.

Lucy wrapped her legs around his hard waist as he positioned himself against her core. In one motion he was in her, stilled by the heated wetness that devoured him whole. He began with slow deep motions that made her frustrated. Their eyes glued on the others lustful haze that rolled over as he picked up the speed.

In a matter of minutes he went into a rhythm of short and rough thrusts. Their bodies drenched in sweat. Her nails scorching his back. The sound of slapping flesh echoed through the house almost drowning out the hollering moans. Her juices squirting out as he withdraw from her then back again. Both were on the verge of cumming. He was thrusting faster and harder as she was spraying with the mixed fluids of pre-cum from him and her. With one last thrust, they both shattered as waves of pleasure took over them. He collapsed onto the cold granite floor bringing her down along with him. They were breathing heavily and shivering on the out break of a cold sweat.

Kagome opened the door to Sango who looked like a zombie bride. "Hey.." Sango said, her voice almost a whisper. "Oh my god, what happened?" Kagome questioned, hugging her friend before closing the door. "Miroku cheated on me" Sango strained, holding back the tears. "Explain" Kagome demanded, handing her a milkshake and settled on a stool nearby. "He had been promoted like I told you only half a year ago. Remember we were in the bar and we started fangirling like we did in our college years. Well..he had gotten a new secretary who is like in her early twenties. I told him how I felt and he should nothing was going to happen.".

Kagome was speechless as Sango continued the story. "So this morning, I came to his office because he forgot one of his reports for his meeting today. When I walked to the door of the office. I heard the moans and I opened the door wide open to find him grilling the secretary on his desk. By the time he realized i was there, he couldn't come up with a good lie. I just left and decided to visit you because I just can't go home. Not to him".

Sango weeped as Kagome comforted her. "You don't have to go back, you can come stay here for a few nights if you want and even bring the kids. I have enough room for you to do that. Tonight we can all have Panda Express and watch movies together.". Sango looked up at her, disagreeing "No..No! You have a date tonight. I will not ruin that. I'll stay at a hotel with the kids". "No you will not! He will understand about this. You know the saying Sisters before Misters" Kagome argued, picking up the telephone. "Kagome don't".

"Hey Loke! About our date tonight, do you mind if we postpone it for another time. I just have a family issue to deal with and I don't want to give the wrong impression of myself on that date if I'm not fully focused on the topic at hand" Kagome explained, then waited a little to him. "Really? Thanks for understanding. Alright have a good day". Once she hung up the phone, she turned to face Sango. "I'm free. Lets go get the kids".

"Who was that?" Lucy asked, her leg rubbing against his as they laid on the bed. Both were tired from the wild sex they just had for the past hour and a half. Her blonde hair was spread across his chest as she listened to the beat of his heart. Their legs intertwined and their bodies pressed close together. Her eyes met his as she ran her fingers through his ruffled hair.

"She's my date for tonight. Well was. Had an important issue to attend to and ask to change it to another night" Loke answered gently stroking her head. She lifted up from his embrace, "So that means we have all night then" and positioned herself on top of him. Before he could say anything, she slid down on him and began motion. He gasped from the heat that devoured his cock in a matter of seconds. A smiled grew on her face as her eyes stilled on his "Relax..we have all night my dear brother".


End file.
